Vecino Mio
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Luciano hubiese disfrutado tanto de aquel día playero sino fuera porque estaba muy molesto Y todo era culpa de Gonzales ¿Es que el chileno siempre tenia que ser un obstáculo para él? Debía hacer algo o nuevamente Manuel le ganaría la atención de Martín *BrasilxArgentina; Cataratas del Iguazú*


**N/A: **¡Hola mis Unicornios de Odín! Acá vengo con otro fanfic de Latín Hetalia. No había sido idea mía el hacer un BrasilxArgentina, pero después de estar un rato por DeviantArt, me hice fans de esta parejita. Ojala les guste el Fics.

**Dato Importante: **Teniendo en cuenta que la pareja de ArgChi (pareja que me gusta y fascina) tienen un hijo, Carlitos, quise que la pareja de BrArg también la tenga. Conociendo que Argentina y Chile comparten a la Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego o solo Tierra del Fuego, tuve en cuenta la atracción turística y Maravilla del Mundo que comparten Argentina y Brasil, que son las Cataratas del Iguazú. Tomando aquello, me arriesgue a darle al BrArg también un hijo.

**Para más información, nos leemos al pie del Capitulo**.

• Argentina/Martín Hernández- Rowein.

• Brasil/ Luciano Da Silva- Hinata-Neko.

• Cataratas del Iguazú/Álvar Hernández Da Silva- Taisha StarkTaisho (ósea, mío xD)

• Tierra del Fuego/ Carlitos Hernández Gonzales- Anniih.

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Brasil se encontraba recostado sobre una reposera verde amárela, a su lado se situaba una sobrilla con los colores de la bandera Argentina y varias latas de Coca-Cola vacía estaban dentro de una caja llena de arena. Era un día espectacular y a pesar de ser invierno, se podía sentir un clima de 30° en Rio de Janeiro. A metros de él se podía divisar a dos rubios jugando a ser castillos de arena, eran Argentina y Cataratas del Iguazú. Luciano hubiera disfrutado mucho aquella imagen tan tierna de Martín junto al pequeño Iguazú, sino fuera porque estaba _muito chato._

Y todo era culpa de Gonzales ¿Es que el chileno siempre tenia que ser un obstáculo para él?

Lo peor de todo, es que con Martín apenas si había intercambiado palabras. Lo único que había hecho desde que llegaron a su casa fue hablar sobre las reuniones que había tenido con Chile y las ganas que tenia de tomarse unas vacaciones. De la posibilidad de llevarse a Álvar junto a Carlitos donde España y los italianos.

El moreno resoplo y se cruzo de brazos. No era uno de sus mejores días sin duda.

[**FlashBack]**

_Luciano caminaba por las calles de Buenos Aires abrigado hasta el cuello, no le gustaba tener que visitar la casa de Argentina cuando esta se encontraba en invierno. Prefería pasarla en sus playas, tomando caipiriña y surfeando las impresionantes olas cuando el sol se apenas si se podía distinguir de la noche brasilera. Pero no tenia de otra, habían quedado con el argentino que él lo iría a buscar. Además, quería vigilar que ese chileno estuviese lo más lejos del rubio. No confiaba ni un minuto en Manuel, no cuando en la ultima reunión de naciones el chileno había tratado de llamar la atención de Martín dándole celos con Arthur ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Gonzales? ¡Martín ya no quería nada con él! ¿Tan difícil era de entender?_

_—¿Pai? —dijo una pequeña voz a su lado._

_Brasil bajo la mirada al pequeño que iba a su lado y una sonrisa despreocupada adorno rápidamente su rostro. A su filho pequeno no le gustaban los silencios. Siempre tenia algo que decir y ya le había sido extraño que no hubiese dicho palabra alguna cuando lo fue a buscar a casa de Daniel._

_—¿O que está acontecendo? —pregunto mientras levantaba la vista y seguía caminando por las calles llenas de neblina ¿Cómo hacia Argentina para guiarse con tal clima? ¡Horrible!_

_—Tengo hambre ¿Falta mucho? No quiero caminar más, tengo fiaca —se quejo el niño de unos ocho años de edad._

_Luciano resoplo, cuando no su hijo quejándose. Aunque siendo hijo también de Martín, no se sorprendía de que fuese algo vago._

_Cataratas del Iguazú, como todos le conocían, o Álvar Hernández Da Silva, su nombre humano, era el hijo de Brasil y Argentina. Un niño de piel trigueña, desordenados cabellos rubios oscuros y un rizo adornando su cabeza tal como Martín. Sus ojos chocolates siempre brillantes y su personalidad egocéntrica era algo que en verdad llamaba la atención en él. Su carácter travieso y su necesidad de siempre llamar la atención ya le habían sacado un par de canas verdes a sus padres. Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser un niño dulce y alegre._

_No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la Casa Rosada, lugar donde en estos momentos se encontraban reunidos Martín y Manuel junto a sus jefes para hablar sobre el Gas Natural. Se sentaron frente a la Plaza de Mayo a esperar al argentino. Luciano sonreía de vez en cuando al ver a Álvar, vestido con ese camperón de su selección, corretear a las pobres palomas de un lugar a otro. Hasta tuvo que girar su cabeza para que el criança no viera como contenía sus carcajadas al ver como unos turistas le pedían sacarse una fotos con ellos._

_—¿Así cuidas vos al pibe? Ni un minuto solos los puedo dejar, che... —se quejo una voz argentina que él tan bien conocía._

_El moreno se levanto de la banca y se encontró con Martín, no tan abrigado como él, viéndole con reproche. Aunque bien sabia que no estaba enojado de verdad._

_—Oí la... —le saludo contento el brasilero y lo abrazo sin dudarlo, Martín no le correspondió pero se dejo abrazar por su vecino— ¡Criança! Nos vamos... —lo llamo una vez que libero al rubio._

_Iguazú, como algunas naciones más allegadas le llamaban, dejo a los turistas ni bien diviso a su viejo. Su mirada chocolate brillo contenta y corrió hacia él colgándose de su pierna._

_—¡Hola, che! —saludo Álvar, Martín se inclino y lo abrazo con otra sonrisa._

_—'Tas re contento de verme, se nota que la pasas bien donde el brazuca —dijo Argentina con sarcasmo y Brasil no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, molesto._

_—No seas malo, viejo. Con Pai siempre la paso joya, lo que pasa que a vos ni en figurita te vi estos días... —se quejo Iguazú mientras se soltaba del argentino y se cruzaba de brazos._

_—Yo no tenia la culpa, igual si te quedabas conmigo ni bola te podía dar. Si vos viste los noticieros, estuve con Manu y sus jefes de negociación en negociación... —le informo Martín empezando a caminar._

_Al escuchar como el rubio nombraba al Chileno, Luciano sentía que ya le envolvía el malhumor._

[**Fin FlashBack**]

Y aquel malhumor aun no se le había ido.

¿Pero que esperaban? Había estado mucho tiempo tratando de que Martín le viese como algo más que su vecino y eterno rival futbolero. Quería que el argentino viese que no solo quería que compartieran la tenencia de Álvar, quería ser algo más.

Pero claro, llegaba el chileno y Martín se internaba en su propio mundo. Uno donde solo se le era permitido entrar a Carlitos y a Álvar ¿Y él donde quedaba? Pues a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, no había sido de Sebas de quien siempre se sintió atraído. Sino de Martín. Pero por aquellos años, antes de que Gonzales lo traicionase en la Guerra de Malvinas, el argentino solo tenia ojos para el chileno.

Durante algún tiempo, Luciano creyó que podría quitarse ese sentimiento por el argentino saliendo con su primo, pero la relación no funciono y Sebastián lo sabia. Luciano no podía quitarse de su mente a Martín, al final, quedaron siendo amigos.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Martín ya no salía con Gonzales y Sebastián ahora parecía tener una relación con Miguel.

—Che, Lu~ bájate de la nube y vámonos. El pibe tiene sueño... —dijo de pronto la voz de Argentina.

Brasil salió de su mente al ver como el pequeño Iguazú prácticamente se estaba colgando del brazo del rubio. Asintió con aire distraído y tomando sus pertenencias, los tres se dirigieron al departamento de la nación local.

[...]

Nada más llegar, Álvar cayo dormido en el sofá de la sala. Fue turno de Luciano acostar al niño mientras Martín se encargaba de cocinar.

Mientras el brasilero acomodaba a su _filho _en su cama, su mente no podía dejar de pensar. Pensaba en Martín, en Seba, en Miguel y en Gonzales. Sabia que cada uno siguió adelante, ninguno de ellos se puso a reflexionar de la vida y de los "hubiera". Porque de ser así, Uruguay nunca se hubiese animado a probar algo con Perú. Y aunque odiase admitirlo, a pesar de que Martín y el chileno sigan sintiendo algo el uno por el otro, cada uno siguió. Pero él no.

Ya muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de seguir con su vida, de tener a alguien más a su lado. Pero no lo logro y no iba a permitir el quedarse atrás ¡Él era la Republica Federativa del Brasil! y ya no iba a permitir que ningún argentino con el ego más grande que el Himalaya se lo impidiese. Este día Martín había rebalsado el vaso al no querer dirigirle la palabra.

Con decisión, Luciano se encamino a la cocina teniéndolo todo muy claro en su mente.

Martín, ajeno a los pensamientos de su vecino, seguía cocinando el relleno de sus empanadas de carne. De pronto, su cuerpo fue alejado bruscamente de la olla donde cocinaba y pegado con fuerza contra la pared. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver lo que le había hecho el brasilero, frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de maldecirlo al derecho y al revés cuando sin siquiera prevenirlo, Luciano junto sus labios con los suyos.

Argentina se quedo paralizado ¿Estaba sucediendo lo que creía que sucedía? Cuando sintió los labios de su vecino moverse sobre los suyos supo que si, que no era un sueño. Que Luciano estaba allí, acorralándolo contra la pared y besándolo con cariño.

Mientras tanto, Brasil se sentía en el cielo. Los labios de su vecino eran más deliciosos de lo que pudo haber imaginado, pero este no correspondía ¿Lo habría arruinado todo por un impulso? Luciano paso de ser un hombre decidido a demostrarle a su enamorado lo que era, a un manojo de nervios. Estuvo a punto de huir a la seguridad de su habitación cuando sintió que Martín movía también sus labios junto a los suyos. Algo en su pecho brinco y cerro suavemente los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar.

Ambos se movían en sincronía, como si el besarse fuera lo suyo. Como si ya lo hubiesen hecho con anterioridad. Se permitían jugar con sus lenguas y dejaban que sus propios dedos acariciara la cabellera del otro. Aunque en ese lapsus de tiempo perdido de ambos, en donde solo se concentraban en besar al otro, Luciano toco por accidente el rizo de Martín. Logrando que este se separase de sus labios exhalando un ahogado gemido.

Luciano hubiese entrado en pánico si no fuese porque Martín, en vez de verle con furia, lo estaba mirando con esa sonrisa egocéntrica suya y sus mejillas sonrojadas que le daban un toque adorable.

—¿Además de venir a chaparme me queres violar? —pregunto con sarcasmo. Brasil sonrió y rodeo al argentino por la cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

—Si... —contesto sinceramente Luciano, logrando sonrojar más a Martín.

—Brasilero alzado... —susurro el rubio, girando su cabeza para que su vecino no siguiera viendo su sonrojo.

Luciano sonrió y beso con cariño la mejilla a su disposición, al ver que el oji-verde no decía nada, siguió con su camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello donde mordió y chupo hasta dejar una marca. _Su marca. _Tal vez de esta manera el chileno dejaba de acercarcele a Argentina.

—Más te vale que no me hayas dejado un chupon porque te mato, boludo... —le amenazo Martín, aunque sus ojos brillosos no detonaban que le hubiese desagradado.

El brasilero dejo escapar una risilla para irritar más al argentino, tomo con delicadeza su mentón y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—Eu te amo... —le dijo por lo bajo, dejando sorprendido a Martin quien luego solo sonrió egocéntricamente.

—Brasilero puto... —pero tras el insulto, el rubio poso sus labios junto a los del moreno.

Le beso con suavidad, esta vez tomándose su tiempo de degustarse. Cuando se separaron, aun dándose leve besos castos, Martín sonrió de medio lado.

—Mira vos, besas bien che... —lo "elogio" a su manera, sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado— Yo también te re-quiero, Lu~ —

Luciano no podía estar más complacido y feliz, lo acerco más a él y siguió besándolo. Ya en su mente no estaban ningún chileno entrometido, no habían reuniones contantes con sus jefes ni nada más. Solo ellos demostrándose que se querían en su cocina. Porque aunque la confección había sido de por si ya muy extraña, ellos sabían que era suficiente.

Además, Martín le había dicho que besaba bien. Con solo oír las palabras del argentino, siento que su autoestima subía un poco más.

Y como si Argentina le hubiese leído la mente, el rubio se separo de sus labios para atraerlo hacia si y posar su boca cerca de la oreja de Brasil, haciendo que este se estremeciera levemente.

—Aun así, Maradona sigue siendo más grande que Pele... —

* * *

**N/A: **Cuando no el Tincho matando momentos románticos, pero aun así Lu lo quiere n.n

Ahora si, déjenme explicarle algo sobre Álvarcito,

• Cataratas del Iguazú:_ Se localizan sobre el río Iguazú, en el límite entre la provincia argentina de Misiones y el estado brasileño de Paraná. Están totalmente insertadas en áreas protegidas; el sector de la Argentina se encuentra dentro del parque nacional Iguazú, mientras que la porción del Brasil se encuentra en el parque nacional do Iguaçu_. _Por lo tanto, esto convierte a Argentina y a Brasil en tutores de Iguazú. Están formadas por 275 saltos, el 80% de ellos se ubican del lado argentino. Por eso podemos decir que Álvarcito tiene más dialecto argentino que brasilero, pero aun así comparte costumbres de ambos tutores._

_Su nombre proviene de el adelantado español Álvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca, quien fue quien las descubrió en 1542._

_La personalidad narcisista de Álvar proviene de que él es considerado una de las Siete Maravillas del Mundo. Además de agregarle de que Argentina es su padre. Y su sed de travesuras y el constante parloteo proviene más que nada como paradoja de las corrientes del Iguazú, que son indomables y sus caídas constantes generan eco en parte de toda la región. _

_Su rizo quise agregarle porque la mayor parte de las cataratas de la lleva Martín. Tenia pensado ponerle al rizo de Iguazú, Diablo, pero aun no se._

Así que aca ya tienen a Álvarcito, o Iguazú para los amigos xD

Ojala les haya gustado y no olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.


End file.
